1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to trailer hitches.
2. Description of the Related Art
A very common tow system for a vehicle, towing a trailer, includes a trailer with a tongue and a socket on the end of the tongue that is adapted to fit over a ball that is carried by a hitch assembly. Commonly, the hitch assembly includes a receiver that is permanently attached to a towing vehicle and a tow bar that will telescope into the receiver and be held by a locking pin. The tow bar has a ball support plate affixed to the other end and the ball support plate has a hole through which the stem of the ball is inserted and secured.
In connecting the towed trailer to the towing vehicle it is generally necessary to pull the trailer close enough to the vehicle to allow the socket to fit over the ball. Alternatively, the vehicle is backed to position the ball beneath the socket. In either case, the tongue end of the trailer must be raised to allow clearance of the ball beneath the socket. Particularly, if the trailer is heavy or is carrying a heavy load, it is necessary that the tow vehicle be backed into position placing the ball beneath the socket on the tongue of the trailer. The socket on the trailer tongue is then lowered onto the ball. However, backing of the tow vehicle to properly align the ball to be beneath the socket is sometimes a very difficult maneuver. This is particularly true if the tow vehicle is large and does not allow the driver to have a clear view of the back of the vehicle. Thus, motor homes, pick-up trucks with campers on the back thereof and large trucks are difficult for a driver to properly align with the socket. It is not unusual that a driver will need an assistant directing the backup operation, or the driver may have to get in and out of the vehicle a number of times to be sure that the ball is coming into proper alignment with the socket of the trailer.